Atrapados sin salida
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Parodia de casados con hijos. Episodio: Atrapados sin salida. Que mejor manera de vengarse de un sayajin si no es cocinándole. (One shot).
1. atr

Atrapados sin salida.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Hola, este fic es una parodia del episodio "atrapados sin salida" de casados con hijos, espero lo disfruten, y comenzamos n.n**_

_**Aclaro: este fic tendrá 2 capítulos.**_

Atrapados sin salida.

Era medio día en la gran ciudad, las aves cantaban y silbaban desde los arboles de la corporación capsula. Allí se encontrabaBulma cocinando y sosteniendo un enorme resfriado que le había contagiado su hija desde hace unos días, a lo lejos solo se escuchaban los gritos de Vegeta.

– ¡Mujer tráeme la comida ya! –dijo Vegeta muy irritado.

Bulma desde la cocina refunfuña y aprieta los dientes muy enojada. Vegeta jamás la tomaba en serio y eso le molestaba, jamás le agradecía por todo lo que hacia por el…y ahora sabia cual era la mejor manera de tomar venganza.

– ¡Ya voy mono tonto, si quieres ven a cocinar tu de seguro lo arias muy bien, como lo hiciste la ultima ves quequemaste toda la cocina! –dijo Bulma en forma sarcástica y sonriendo maliciosa –"Jajaja ahora veras Vegeta, te daré una cucharada de tu propia medicina convertiré tu comida en basura ya verás" –pensó Bulma muy maliciosa y empezó a mezclar todo lo que había encontrado.

En otra parte se encontraban Bra y Trunks detrás de la puerta con una cara de espanto al ver la _"rica"_ comida que bulma estaba preparando para ellos. Ambos se miraron con mucho miedo.

–Trunks, ¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos en morir después de comer eso? ¡Tiene un olor putrefacto! –pregunto Bra muy asustada, sabiendo que esa comida seria la señal del apocalipsis…al menos para sus estómagos.

–Tal ves tardemos como mínimo unos… ¡tres minutos máximo! –respondió Trunks con sorna y mirando a su hermana sabiendo que ese sería el final de sus vidas – ¿Desde cuándo mamá cocina tan mal?

–Moriremos después de comer eso, así que solo quiero decirte que eres un imbécil–dijo Bra observando que su madre estaba terminando de cocinar. Bulma camino hacia ellos.

–Digo lo mismo Bra... –dijo Trunks que quería empezar a correr al ver como su madre se acercaba con una cara de sádica.

–Sálvese quien pueda –dijo Bra en un tono poco audible, y justos cuando estaban por huir escucharon la vos de su madre.

Bulma quedo en frente de ellos, con una mirada que denotaba satisfacción y sadismo.

–Hijitos míos, vengan a probar la rica comida que hice para ustedes y su padre –dijo Bulma casi riéndose.

Trunks y Bra no sabían a donde esconderse, sabían que debían proba la comida por las buenas o por las malas.

– ¿Nos esperas un momento mamá? –dijo Bra agarrando el brazo de su hermano y saliendo de la cocina unos minutos.

oOo

Bra y Trunks empezaban a discutir quien se suicidaría primero.

–Bra tu quieres mucho a mamá así que de seguro no querrás ser desconsiderada con ella, en fin ¿Por qué no comes tu primero? Te lo agradeceré… en tu lecho de muerte.

–Trunks no haré eso, una cosa es ser desconsiderado y otra cosa es ser suicida –respondió Bra dándole la espalda a Trunks por tal ocurrencia –no precisamente debo ser yo la que coma esa porquería, llamemos a otra persona para que lo coma.

–Es buena idea pero el problema es que esa persona se puede morir, y entonces iríamos en cana –dijo Trunks caminando hacia la cocina.

oOo

Bulma aun estaba allí parada, había escuchado toda la conversación de sus hijos y la verdad es que le daba mucha risa el hecho de que no podían escapar de su cruel destino.

-Hola hijitos, tomen coman quiero verlos comer –dijo ella dándoles una cuchara a cada uno.

Ambos tragaron fuerte, pero antes de meter la cuchara en sus bocas apareció Vegeta gritando y pataleando de que no le daban su comida. Ambos se tiraron a abrazarlo.

–Papá, papito nos salvaste –dijo Bra en el oído de Vegeta para que su madre no la escuche.

–No sabes cuánto de adoramos por salvar nuestras vida otra ves papá –dijo Trunks también muy bajito.

– ¡¿Pero que mosca les pico a los dos?! –pregunto Vegeta irritado y soltándose de los dos – ¡¿Y donde esta mi comida mujer?! ¡Ya te espere demasiado, ahoraa parte de tonta eres lenta! ¿Y que es ese horrible olor? Acaso se rompieron las cañerías –Trunks y Bra intentaron advertirle a su padre sobre la comida en mal estado pero su madre los izo callarse.

–Cállense niños –dijo Bulma sonriendo –Aquí esta tu comida, y es una sorpresa así que quiero que abras bien la boca, imagina que le ganas a Goku en una pelea y tu gritas así… ¡gane!

–Que mujer pesada eres…esta bien lo haré –Vegeta se imagino y grito – ¡gane! –entonces Bulma metió la cuchara en la boca de vegeta, el cual escupió la comida rápidamente con enormes deseos de vomitar.

– ¡¿Qué es esto mujer?! ¿Acaso quieres envenenarme? –dijo Vegeta serrando sus ojos y habiéndolos una y otra ves.

–Es una comida que prepare con mi ingenio, ¿te gusta?

–Acaso estas loca mujer ¡mataras a todos con esta porquería por dios! –dijo Vegeta ya calmándose un poco –Bueno ya, quiero ver ese nuevoreality show llamado "los idiotas"

–jajajajajjajajaja ¡eso te pasa por ser tan molesto, mono mal agradecido! –dijo Bulma gritando y riendo, pero su seño se frunció al ver como Vegeta se estaba comiendo todos los muebles de un palazo –Ve…Vegeta ¿estas bien? –pregunto Bulma acercándose a él.

– ¿Qué me ocurre? ¡No veo! No puedo ver, no puedo ver –repetía vegeta perdiéndose -¡por dios esta bruja gritona me dejo ciego!

–Papá ¿pero que te pasa? –pregunto Trunks preocupado.

–Acaso no escuchas, o eres idiota, ¡estoy ciego! ¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo ver! –repetía Vegeta una y otra ves sin parar.

–Hay vegeta, ¿pero que te paso? –pregunto Bulma muy preocupada.

– ¡Pero dios mío, la p#$% m%&amp;&amp;&amp; no puedo ver!

–Hay papi ¿Qué te paso? –esta ves fue Bra la que pregunto.

– ¡algo me puso en la comida tu madre y me dejo ciego! ¡Me cago en la p#$%!

–Ya se…papi aquí estoy papi aquí –Vegeta se acerco a ella –escucha atentamente lo que diré, abre bien los ojos y mírame, hasta encontrarte con unos ojitos azules y una carita muy hermosa.

–Están abiertos hija, pero sordo no estoy, estoy escuchando las idioteces que tu dices.

Bulma lo miro muy preocupado y dijo.

–Vegeta, tenemos que llevarte al doctor.

– ¡Eso jamás, yo no me rebajare a ser esclavo de un viejo que te revisa todo el tiempo!

Vegeta empezó a caminar mientras que tambaleaba.

– ¿Voy bien?

–Si Vegeta vas muy bien –respondió Bulma sonriendo picarona.

Vegeta siguió caminando, hasta que choco con una puerta hasta que rodo por las escaleras directo al sótano. Bulma, Bra y Trunks se reían a costas de Vegeta ahora que este no podía defenderse de ninguna manera.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Bulma fingiendo no saber nada.

–Bulma, ¡me golpee todo el cuerpo allí abajo! –decía Vegeta con un dolor en su cabeza.

–Entonces mira por donde caminas Vegeta jajajjaja.

– ¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo ver!

Un rato después Vegeta estaba en el sofá de la sala con un par de gafas oscuras puestas, Bulma le dijo que Goku y Milk vendrían a visitarlos y él no quería que Goku se diera cuenta su horrible estado. No quería parecer un débil frente a su ami-enemigo y a la urraca mal peinada.

¡RIIIIIINGGG! ¡RING! ¡RING!. El timbre sonó.

–Vegeta estas ahí –pregunto Milk desde afuera.

Vegeta se inmutó –La urraca no puede verme así por dios –dijo Vegeta antes de gritar -¡Mujer! ¡Mujer!

–Hay Vegeta no ves que están golpeando la puerta.

– ¡Estoy ciego mujer idiota! Abre la puerta, escuche a Milk y ella no puede verme así, abre la puerta y ágamos de cuenta como que todo esta bien –Bulma ayudo a que vegeta se sentara.

–Hola chicos –dijo Bulma abriendo la puerta.

–Hola ¿que tal? ¿Cómo andan? –pregunto Milk acompañada de Goku.

–Fantástico, estamos muy bien –respondió Vegeta de mal humor.

–Saben hace un rato vimos una casa muy parecida a esta, solo que no tenia pedazos de robots tirados en el jardín, y no tiene un mono semi analfabetico en ella.

–Escucha arpía si vienes a molestar porque tienes envidia de nosotros, será mejor que te retires.

Vegeta se levanto de su lugar –Oye Kakaroto, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

–Claro que si Jajaja.

Se levanto y empezó a caminar circularmente.

–Vegeta ¡para el otro lado! ¡Para el otro lado!

Vegeta sirvió la bebida en un vaso, mientras que casi se come la mesa de la sala.

– ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta por aquí! –Vegeta se sentó y le dio la bebida a Goku, el cual escupió todo el contenido al tomarlo.

– ¡Pero que asco! ¡¿Qué me diste?!

– ¡Bueno ya me canse! ¡Basta Vegeta se acabo! Voy a llamar al médico –Bulma se levanto y se fue a la sala para hablar con el médico.

– ¿Qué ocurre Vegeta? –pregunto Goku curioso.

–Pasa que vegeta esta ciego –Bulma se cayó de inmediato y vio a Vegeta con un seño furioso.

–A esta ciego, claro con razón las gafas oscuras –dijo Milk –A ver vegeta mírame, mírame.

–Si yo pudiera mirarte Milk, me asustaría mucho por esa apariencia de urraca mal vestida que tienes, ¡y no me asusto porque no puedo verte!

Bulma regreso de la cocina, después de hablar con el médico.

–Vegeta, hable con el doctor y dice que mi comida te causo una ceguera temporal, pero si yo le hubiera puesto una pizca mas de sal…ploop te mandaba al otro mundo, por eso pienso que eres afortunado.

–"_Maldita mujer me las pagaras"_

–Oye te vendría bien dar un paseo por el jardín –dijo Bulma ayudándolo a pararse y yéndose a la cocina. Milk miro a vegeta con una cara muy maliciosa.

-Vegeta no puedes salir así, Goku y yo te vestiremos acorde al paseo –dijo Milk sonando mala.

-pero Milk, ¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa de Vegeta? –pregunto Goku muy inocente.

-Goku esta es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de vegeta, por las veces que me llamo arpía Jajaja –dijo Milk por lo bajo.

Definitivamente nada de esto terminaría bien.

Continuara…


	2. atrapados

Atrapados sin salida.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Hola disculpen mi tardanza aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, y como siempre disfrútenlo n.n_**

Atrapados sin salida.

–Goku esta es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de Vegeta, por las veces que me llamo arpía Jajaja –dijo Milk por lo bajo.

–Jaja jaja tienes razón, yo le haré pagar las veces que me llamo insecto –dijo Goku de manera muy sádica –Vegeta amigo ven conmigo, vamos a ponerte bien coqueto para salir –dijo Goku ayudando a Vegeta junto con Milk.

Unos minutos después fueron camino hacia la puerta de la corporación capsula, directo hacia el jardín.

–Perfecto Vegeta ahora si estas listo para salir –dijo Goku aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

Vegeta salió de la casa y se podía ver que llevaba una camisa a rallas de varios colores, un par de bermudas, una corbata de color amarillo, un par de anteojos tranparentes, medias negras muy largas y un par de zapatillas…en pocas palabras Vegeta se veía ridículo.

–Vegeta te ves divino, guapo pareces un modelo –dijo Milk en forma sarcástica intentando controlar su risa.

–De vedad solo quiero decir gracias por su ayuda –dijo Vegeta sin saber lo que Goku y Milk habían hecho. Vegeta se fue.

Cuando Milk y Goku quedaron solos, ambos empezaron a carcajearse de lo ridículo que se veía Vegeta que no había sospechado nada malo de estos dos. Muy a lo lejos se podía ver a Vegeta caminando sin apoyo alguno, y por si no fuera suficiente los perros de su vecina lo seguían.

–Ya se uno de estos perros me ayudara a caminar –Vegeta tomo a uno de los perros y empezó a caminar con él, pero al parecer el perro se monto en una de las piernas de Vegeta el cual intento zafarse del fuerte agarre del perro – ¡Oye espera! ¡Perro tonto!... ¡espera perro hijo de p#&amp;%! ¡Espera estoy ciego y se supone que debes ayudarme a caminar! –dijo Vegeta empezando a dar patadas en el aire – ¡Te voy a matar perro idiota! ¡Dios eres peor que Bulma, estas bien caliente! –Vegeta dejo que el perro se fuera y unos pasos más adelante se golpeo la cara contra un poste de luz -¡la p#$% m#$%&amp;! ¡Por el amor de Kami-sama ya me comí tres postes! ¡Ya me tropecé con una alcantarilla por Kami-sama! –dijo Vegeta preocupado e intentando volver a la corporación – ¡Estoy solo aquí! ¡Que familia de mi$%# que me toco! –dijo Vegeta caminando e intentando encontrar su casa –Igual voy a llegar, Vegeta el príncipe de los sayajin jamás se rinde.

Vegeta camino y camino durante media hora hasta encontrar una puerta que según él, era idéntica a la de la corporación capsula.

-La encontré que sentido de la orientación que tengo –dijo Vegeta –Reconocería la puerta de la corporación entre millones –Vegeta entro a la casa sin problemas – ¡Hola familia! –dijo Vegeta feliz de haber llegado, pero se preocupo al no tener respuestas –Siempre dejan la puerta abierta si entran los ladrones yo no podre salvarlos ahora –Vegeta llamo a gritos – ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! ¡Mujer en donde estas! ¿Bulma en donde estas? –Vegeta la busco por todos lados del sillón –Bulma por favor levanta tu trasero del sofá y Ayúdame ¡que estoy ciego! –después de unos minutos Vegeta pudo distinguir unas manchas oscuras -¡Dios, dio la ceguera empieza a desaparecer! –dijo Vegeta que ya podía ver claramente –debo ir al baño.

Vegeta fue al baño de la casa, se paro frente al espejo y empezó a maldecir muy a lo bajo.

– ¡Maldito Kakaroto, maldita arpía mal peinada! ¡Me disfrazaron como a un payaso! –dijo Vegeta al ver el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Después noto que esa no era su casa –A la mierda me metí en otra casa –Vegeta intento salir pero noto que la puerta no tenia picaporte – ¡Estoy atapado! Claro que podría destruir la puerta pero si la destruyo, la casa se vendrá abajo dijo Vegeta exaltado –Estoy encerrado aquí –Vegeta grito y llamo pero nadie dio señales de vida –Bueno no hay nadie –Vegeta miro por una pequeña ventana –Esta casa esta en frente de la corporación, ya se llamare a bulma por teléfono –Vegeta agarro su teléfono y llamo.

_"¡Hola mujer! Me tienes que ayudar"_

_"¿Vegeta? ¿De dónde llamas?"_

_"De la casa de enfrente"_

_"¿Por qué gastas en esta llamada? ¿Por qué no cruzas la calle?"_

_"Escúchame bien, mujer de pelo carpincho, no veo no veo y sin querer me metí en una casa equivocada y quiero salir pero la puerta no tiene picaporte. Bulma ven aquí y no sierres la puerta"_

¡PLAF PLAF PLAF!

Se oyó e sonido de la puerta.

–Ven mujer entra, ¡pero no sierres la puerta por fa… -pero ya era demasiado tarde, Bulma había cerrado la puerta – ¡Mujer estúpida! ¡Nunca haces nada bien, nada bien!

–Hay Vegeta al menos ve el lado positivo, al menos ahora ves –dijo Bulma muy feliz – ¡Vegeta por dios, mira que hermosa es esta casa! ¡Me encanta!

– ¿Porque no la recorres un poco? Ya sea que tenga la suerte de que aparezca alguno de mis enemigos y te mate de una ves por todas –dijo Vegeta muy enojado.

–Oye Vegeta, hay un sillón nuevo –dijo Bulma muy picarona – ¿Porque no le entramos? Ahora que te ves así de sexi.

–Prefiero quedarme ciego mujer tonta, mejor llamare a los mocosos –Vegeta llamo a Trunks.

"Hola Trunks ¿sabes en donde estamos tu mamá y yo?"

"No, no lo sé papá"

"No la casa de enfrente"

"¿La casa que parece abandonada?"

"Si, ahora presta mucha atención, cuando entres te pido que no cierres la puerta porque no tiene picaporte"

¡PLAF!

Se oyó como se cerraba la puerta

– ¡Papá aquí estoy! –Vegeta ya tenía un enorme tic en el ojo.

– ¡Mocoso idiota! ¡Ahora llamemos a Bra! –le dio el teléfono a trunks Super enojado llamando a Bra.

"Hola Bra, te hablo yo Trunks, estamos aquí con mamá y papá en la casa de enfrente esa que parece abandonada…cuando vengas por favor no cierres la…"

Trunks no pudo terminar porque Bra apareció de repente y cerró la puerta.

–Trunks en donde estas.

– ¡Te dije que no cerraras la puerta tonta!

–Perdón, no lo sabía –dijo Bra apenada.

De repente se oyó el golpe de la puerta (otra vez)

– ¡Si son Milk y Goku pasen! Pero no cierren la puerta porque no tiene picaporte… –Goku cerró la puerta.

– ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí instalados? –pregunto Milk.

–Solo falta que Vegeta salga comiendo y dejando migas por ahí, y se puede decir que ocuparon la casa –Vegeta salió de la cocina con todo un manjar.

–Hola Goku, hola arpía.

–Hola vinimos porque pensamos que les había pasado algo malo –dijo Goku.

–Lo malo paso hace años cuando los conocí a ustedes y me jodieron la vida –dijo Vegeta en forma sarcástica –Ahora solo hay que salir de aquí.

–Hay no, ¡no me digas que estamos encerrados con ustedes! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! –dijo Milk llorando.

– ¿Que le ocurre?

–Es que Milk tiene fobia a los encierros es eso –dijo Goku pensando –Oigan ¿no les parece raro que la casa no tenga picaporte y sin embargo tenga teléfono y comida? A demás yo escuche cosas espantosas sobre esta casa.

– ¡Hay mamá tengo miedo! –dijo Bra asustada.

– ¡Yo también Vegeta protégenos! –dijo Bulma abrazándose a Vegeta.

– ¡Parecen unos débiles! ¡No hay nada que temer por el amor de Kami! –dijo Vegeta enojado –esto no es una película de terror, y si lo fuera en este momento se tendría que cortar la luz –En ese momento la luz se corto.

–AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –se escucharon gritos de parte de todos.

– ¡Tengo miedo! –dijo Bra abrazándose a Trunks.

–Debemos llamar a la policía –dijo Bulma muy asustada

–No Bulma, no podemos llamas a la policía, van a pensar que somos ladrones… ¿como justificaremos que estamos aquí?

– ¡Ya estoy arte de ustedes! ¡Manga de inútiles! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! –Milk agarro un acá que encontró en el sillón y empezó a correr.

–AHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHH –gritaron todos con miedo.

– ¡Dios mío Kakaroto, controla a tu arpía! Dile a esta urraca que deje de tomar alcohol.

– ¡Mejor cállate fenómeno semianalfabetico! –dijo Milk atacando a todos con el hacha, cuando de repente todos observaron que la puerta se abrió sola.

–La puerta…se…se abrió sola –dijo Vegeta con sorpresa.

Todos salieron de allí directo a sus casas, por fin habían resuelto su problema.

oOo

Ahora todos se encantaban viendo la televisión.

"hoy damos comienzo a un nuevo reality show, la idea era encerrar a cuatro o más personas en una casa y someterlos a la prueba del encierro absoluto, asustándolos pero después de meses de espera, los productores iban a cancelar el programa porque no encontraban concursantes…pero milagrosamente ya cayeron los primeros"

Todos miraron sorprendidos la imagen.

–Miren a ese payaso que gracioso –dijo Vegeta riéndose.

– ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de que eres tu, payaso mal vestido!

En otra escena aparecieron Milk y Goku.

–Miren la urraca mal vestida parece más despeinada.

"damos comienzo a nuestro nuevo reality show… ¡LOS IDIOTAS!"

Fin.


End file.
